A Dream Fulfilled
by Aerya
Summary: This is the story of Emily, a girl who was small in stature, but had a destiny greater then most.
1. Chapter 1

This is my tale about what would only happen to me in my dreams. I know I'm not the only one, due to the amount of similar stories out there.

Please, read, review, and enjoy.

All Lord of the Rings characters, locations, events, and such belong to JRR Tolkien, I am borrowing them for hopes of entertainment, not profit.

I awoke that morning feeling confused, for that night I had dreamt yet again about a sudden windstorm. It had swept me up and carried me off into the night, and I had no idea where it took me, as I had always woken up right as I saw something beneath me. This time, however it was different, for just before I woke I saw mountains under me. I had dreamt this every night for a week. After reading all of the fantasy that I had, I knew that it ought to mean something, but my practical sense doubted it.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter as right now I have to be thinking about school instead of odd dreams." I stretched and got out of bed, moving my sleepy cat aside and turning off my awful alarm. Every morning at 6:03 I wanted to smash it and throw it out the window and every morning I mearly turned it off instead.

Another day in high school had started, and I admit I was getting tired of the stress, constant testing, homework, and the other irritable teenagers. I liked least of all having to go to bed at 8:00, just to get the large amount of sleep that my body required.

"Hopefully it gets easier as you go along." I said to myself as I left the house and walked down the road to the place I least wanted to go. Usually I enjoy most of the parts of school, especially gym. It helped that the young man teaching it was incredibly hot. All the girls in that class share my opinion. As I walked in the cool Alaskan spring air I thought about why I was suddenly so tired of the same routine in my life. Right then, it felt as if I did the same thing day after day, though I really didn't.

During ski season I skied nearly every day after school, but it was over now and instead I rode horses and worked at a barn in exchange for leasing a horse named "Doc".

"I do have a good life." I thought as I walked into the building. " But sometimes I wish I had been born in a completely different world or time, like Avalon or Middle Earth." I chuckled at my own foolishness and readied myself for another long day at High School.

That day, was strange though, I felt as if I was moving in a bubble with all the events out of it happening around me, instead of to me. I talked to my friends and enjoyed their antics, but wasn't really aware what was happening. It was like I was a stranger to the world and I wasn't concerned with anything. All that I day I thought about my dream and pondered if I would be able to identify the strange place I was going tonight in my dreams.

I fantasied that I was taken to the realm of Middle Earth and I could dwell there for the rest of my life. I was an avid reader and much enjoyed the "The Lord of the Rings". I must have read them five times since discovering them in seventh grade.

"Get a grip on yourself, Emily!" I muttered as I walked into Spanish, "As much as you may wish it, you live on Earth and nothing is going to change that, no matter how much you want it too."

I made it through the rest of the day and went home, spent time with my family (whom I loved, no matter how much I wanted my life to change), and went to bed. By then I had forgotten the dream and fell into a deep, exhausted sleep, with my cat curled up next to my head.

I was immersed in the slumbering realms when the wind started to pick up and rattled the house. This wasn't anything unusual in Alaskan springs and no one, not even my cautious cat sensed anything odd about it. As I slept I dreamt yet again the storm dream, but this time I awoke right when my feet were about to gently touch the ground in a new place.

I sat up and blinked, shaking my head and reading myself for yet another day at school. As I reached to turn my dreaded alarm off, I realized, still very sleepily that it had never gone off...

Feeling a sense of dread,I opened my eyes to a very unexpected sight.

I lay in a meadow of sorts with the sun just rising over the mountains to the east and a distant forest off to the south. There was no sign of my bed or my cat. I was wearing my clothes: jeans, tennis shoes, a maroon tee-shirt and a blue polar fleece coat, which were not what I had worn to bed.

"Oh my God..." I whispered as I turned in a circle, taking in my surroundings. I knew that exactly where I was; Middle Earth. I do not know how I knew, I just knew. "Can this really be true? Was my dream real?". I had fantasied about this many times, yet in (supposedly!) real life it was much more breathtaking.

"Oh Jess, I wish you were here with me." One of my best friends shared my opinions about fantasy and would have loved to be standing next to me. Besides I was suddenly feeling lonely, though I was very excited.

My practical sense switched on, and I thought about my immediate problem: I was alone in Middle Earth, had now knowledge of what time period I was in or how I had gotten there (For all I knew Frodo could be heading up the slopes of Mt. Doom at this very minute!), I had no food or shelter, or means of transportation, and I was getting cold.

"Okay Emily, think. You have lived in Alaska all your 15 years and you can survive here if you have too." I said out loud. "Water is your first problem, and then food,and a place to sleep." I continued thinking out loud, considering the fact that I was very alone. "There is a very good chance that water will be found near the mountains to the East, and in that water there will be fish." I laughed, realizing how alike to Gollum I sounded. Then I stopped, realizing that he could still be dwelling in the Misty Mountains that were infested with Orcs and were very close to me. "How will I defend myself?" I wondered, "Big sticks will only get you so far, and with out a weapon or the knowledge to use one, I am a very easy target to brutal, stupid Orcs." At least I did know some about self defense, having taken Tae Kwon Do for several years.

"Well, I shall head north along the mountains and be very aware of any unpleasant surprises along the way. It would be just my luck to run into a Orc camp on my first day in this _alcarin_ (glorious) land." I started walking north, thinking about the very distant target of Rivendell or Imladris, hoping that Elrond and the ancient elven people remained. " I am just like Sam, all I want right now is to see the _Eldar_ singing and walking toward me." I sang to myself as I walked the songs that I grew up with; Christmas carols, lullaby's, old Chorus songs, and my favorite "Into the West". Perhaps I thought that it would draw the ancient people to me, or maybe I was feeling alone.

Several hours had passed and I judged the sun to be directly over the horizon, when I reached the edge of a small grove of trees. Inside them I could faintly hear the sounds of a small stream. "I am so lucky." I said quietly, knowing that maybe it was more then just luck that had led me towards the source of life.

My caution left me as I spied the bubbly brook, that seemed to come out of a cliff of rocks that I hadn't noticed before. "It seems that I am closer to the mountains then I thought..." I said to the air. " If I am that oblivious I should get smart and pay more attention." Despite my warning to myself, I went quickly to the stream, hoping that fish might be in it. I looked down into the water, looking for any sort of movement and saw none. "Darn! Not that you've ever liked fish, Emily." I said to myself. I know but I was getting hungry, since the last time I had eaten was with my family last night. "Wow, was it really last night? It feels like a lifetime had passed since I have been home."

My dry mouth overwhelmed my cautious mind and I bent to drink. The water was cool and tasted sweet, but I smelled an odd, unpleasant smell as I drank it. "You do not have any choice!" I told my stubborn, cautious side. "Water is very important to human life and you will just have to hope that it isn't tainted in any way. Your nose is probably wrong and whatever you smelled was just some scent drifting in the air."

I turned around, having drunk my fill, and trying to ignore my empty stomach. As I did, I realized that the scent I had smelled was stronger as I walked away from the creek. My heart dropped, as I knew what it was. Orcs had to be nearby. As I stood there, I heard rough voices in the distance. "So much for luck." I whispered to myself. "Emily, you have two choices; run away or hide and wait for them to come."


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a few seconds, but I could tell that they were coming closer. I swiftly ran over my options; I could see no way to cross the stream, it was moving quickly and was very deep. I was blocked on my right by thick bushes, but my left was clear, with only a few trees in the way. I ran that way, right into the minions of the ancient lord Morgoth.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I screamed silently at myself. The Orcs were just as surprised as I was and I turned around, thinking that I would swim the creek, but it was too late. Several of the creatures had come up behind me and blocked the path.

"Look what has come to our stream boys!" The biggest Orc said, sneering at me. "The boss will be very interested in her!" They surrounded me, not thinking that a helpless, small girl would be a danger to them. As one came nearer, with a greedy look in his eyes, I yelled in his face. "AI HA!" I picked up a large branch that was on the ground and bashed the startled Orc in the throat. I then grabbed the long, ugly knife on his belt and quickly stabbed him. He fell to the ground, unconscious, if not dead. His companions were as shocked as I was.

I had no idea what I was doing, I just knew that I had to get out of here. "But killing them?" My startled self protested, "What in the world do you know about knife fighting!". The Orcs had recovered while I was frozen in shock and glared at the small girl in front of them.

"Get her you filthy maggots! She killed that thankless bastard Narg!" cried the Orc that seemed to be giving the orders.

"Orcs really were pretty stupid." I thought, as three of them rushed towards me. I waited until the biggest one was close and then pivoted, kicking his groin and cut his throat while he was reeling in pain. "I guess my kicks are more powerful then I thought." I pondered as I turned to attack the other two.

I never reached them, as two more had snuck up behind me knocked the knife out of my grasp, grabbed my legs and yanked me off balance. I cried out as I landed on my wrist and heard a sharp snap. They had flung me on my back, and as I managed to twist and kick one of them down beside me, the other grasped his knife and stabbed it into my shoulder, twisting with a careful thrust between my shoulder blade and arm, dislocating or breaking it.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain and he twisted harder, making fire run up my arm. More Orcs had come and the one that seemed to be giving the orders yelled "Get her hands tied, I don't care how you fools do it, just get her down!"

Not that I cared, I dimly thought, pain was radiating through my right arm and I was having trouble breathing. "Oh." I realized that one Orc had his hands on my chest, forcing air out of my lungs, which was knocking me unconscious. Through the haze of pain, I could feel my legs getting cruelly bent up and tied together and my hands lashed with a rope. I made one final, pathetic effort to get them off me before I fell into the blackness that was creeping over my eyes.

I do not know how long I had slept for, but when I did awake, I had trouble seeing. I was surprised, having forgotten all about being in Middle Earth and quickly ran through events in my troubled mind; "Windstorm, Middle Earth, finding water, fighting Orcs, shoulder... Oh darn." As I said this I remembered what had happened and I could feel the pain radiating through my body, centering on my right shoulder and wrist.

My vision had returned and I realized that I was under a tree and that it was nighttime. "And so my first day in the land of my dreams passes...Wonderful." I muttered, angry at myself for not swimming the river when I had a chance.

Only then did I hear the rowdy noises coming from a large fire in front of me. The Orcs had seemingly forgotten all about me and they were feasting and drinking. I watched with amusement, the pain shoved into a small corner of my mind.

"Gimme the ale, Gorg." said a particularly ugly Orc.

"Get it yourself ye stupid dog!" replied Gorg.

"Why you..." They leapt on each other and brawled while the other drunken Orcs watched and snickered, throwing in kicks themselves. They laughed especially hard when Gorg and his adversary rolled into the fire and yelped, looking sheepish.

"Ye Bastards!" cried a smarting Gorg, "What did you do that for?". He blamed his own stupidity on his companions, I noted with a smile.

My mind returned to myself and I ignored the Orcs and focused on remaining conscious and pretending that my right arm wasn't really that hurt. I silently cursed my captors as I quietly twisted about, trying to find a position that didn't feel too bad. I stopped quickly when a large, heavy foot stood on my lungs forcing the air out of them.

"Awake, are we?" The leader asked, as he stepped back, satisfied that he had gotten my attention.

"Did precious have a nice nap?" said another as I became more interesting then drinking.

"Stupid!" I quietly raged inside, "Why did you have to draw attention to yourself!"

Big hairy hands grabbed my shoulders, ignoring my cry of pain and sat me up with my back against a tree. They then untied my bound hands, and retied them in front and forced them over my head. I screamed louder, as the fire in my should grew with my arm being jerked about.

"And what would pretty girls be doing here?" snarled the leader.

I had no answer as I didn't know myself. Not liking my silence, one yanked my head back, slamming it against the tree and poured a thick, foul tasting liquid down my throat. I gasped and spluttered as I tried not to gag. I spoke then, not wanting to earn another drink of whatever they had just given me.

"What do you want with me?" It wasn't a question.

They laughed at the small female who sounded so tough and the leader replied; "Brave, are we?" " We be taking you to the boss, he likes pretty girls with spirit. One dressed in men's clothes should get herself a special welcome."

I didn't bother to ask what the special welcome was, I had a feeling that I didn't want to know. My heart sunk even lower as a big Orc stepped in front of me and snarled "He don't mind his 'baggage' being slightly damaged." With that he proceeded to methodically slap my face. I looked up at the stars, hoping that they were the real ones, and just from the blows. The Orcs laughed again at my swollen face and dropped my hands into my lap and let me fall back down. I whimpered with pain and curled into a ball, staring up at the starry sky as the Orcs returned to their campfire.

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight." I whispered the old Earth rhyme, " I wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." I focused my bleary eyes on a particularly bright star and murmured _"A Elbereth Gilthoniel"_. My pain easier slightly with the ancient saying and I realized that these words, powerless on Earth, held great power here.

It didn't last long however, and I soon felt as if my arm was slowly detaching itself from my body, one aching hair at a time. I lay there for long hours, listening to the Orcs quiet down and fall asleep. I noticed that none remained awake to guard me. "I guess they don't see me as much of a threat anymore." I noted bitterly.

The fire slowly died and I watched the little clearing fade into darkness. As the last ember faded I saw the object laying on the ground in front of me. My heart leapt as I identified it as the knife I had stolen earlier that day. "Those idiots!" I said silently. "Eru bless all the stupid little Orcs."

I slowly leaned forward and hissed as the pain in my arm flared. My left hand reached for the knife and grasped it. I sawed through the rope binding my legs and stood, gasping as the feeling in them returned. I then braced the wonderful, beautiful knife against the tree and with some difficulty cut the rope binding my mangled wrists.

I stared, partly in shock at my bloodied and broken right hand. "And it just had to be the right one too." I murmured, forgetting that I didn't have to write anymore exam papers. I looked at all the sleepy Orcs and walked away, keeping the knife, MY knife in my hand.

My adrenaline lasted half an hour before I stopped, unable to go any farther. I knew that the Orcs would find me soon and sat, leaning against yet another tree. I turned my bruised face and looked at my shoulder. It was a mistake as I could see the blood soaking through my once clean shirt and coat. I had no interest in moving it or my arm, and let it lay limply beside me.

I sat there and watched the sky lighten and the sun rise, unable to sleep for fear and pain. "Great, Emily now you get to be captured again and this time they won't be so stupid as to leave the knife next to you."

I looked at the knife in my hand and closed my eyes, not really caring what happened anymore. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke to the cries of Orcs and the clashes of sword against knife.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked to were my numb brain perceived the fighting to be and saw the Orcs battling a single man. "Hopefully he'll have better luck then I did." I whispered, praying that he did. The alert side of me noticed that he was clad in forest colors and a gray cloak. The man fought with a longsword that flashed in the sunlight.

"Anduril!" I silently thanked whatever force that had sent my idol, Aragorn to my rescue. I had always idolized the Ranger side of the King.

I watched, elated as he killed the final Orc, (Gorg!) with a quick slash across his neck. Aragorn turned and came to me, with concern in his gray eyes.

"Aragorn..." my failing voice murmured.

"Shh. Yes I have come." Aragorn spoke as he knelt beside me. "Lay still Emily, I must see what they have done to you."

I obeyed, relaxing into his hands as he lowered me onto the forest floor. Still, I couldn't help crying out with pain as my shoulder and arm moved. He looked at me sadly, easing off my filthy, bloody coat and inspecting the wound underneath. It turned out to be in tatters, along with my shirt.

Aragorn carefully pealed away the cloth and said "When did this happen?"

"I am not sure, I think that it was yesterday." I said softly.

" Can you move your arm at all?" he gently inquired.

" Not since last night." I said, " I think that my wrist is broken."

He felt every inch of it and sighed, looking very grave.

"I'm afraid that it is badly hurt." he quietly told me. Aragorn then said "I am going to help you sleep so I may tend it without causing you any more pain." The last part was almost a question and I nodded as I looked at the Ranger, conveying with a look the absolute trust I felt for him. He looked into my eyes and saw the feeling I had there and smiled sadly.

"Close your eyes." He put his cool hand over my eyes and murmured a Elvish phrase that I barely heard. The world spun as I slipped off to a deep sleep.

The sun was shining when I awoke, giving me a feeling of peace. It took me a moment to remember where I was. Even the slightest movement caused my shoulder to ache and I lay still, remembering the events of last night. I opened my eyes, and saw Aragorn leaning over me.

"Good morning." he said, smiling at my awakening. "Do you feel better?"

I looked at my shoulder and found my shirt cut away, and it bound it thick white cloth. "Much better, thank you." I replied, and then winced as I felt the dryness of my mouth. Aragorn noticed and reached over, supporting my back as he helped me sit up. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes as the world spun before me. After a moment I opened them again to see the cup of water he was offering to me. I reached for it with a shaking left hand and tried to grasp it, but failed. Aragorn leaned forward and held it to my lips as I drank greedily.

"That was a lot nicer then that draught the Orcs gave me. " I said, with a improved voice.

"I would hope so." replied the Ranger. "Are you hungry?"

His mentioning of food made my mouth start watering and I finally noticed how empty my stomach felt. "Well considering that I last ate two days ago, I would say yes." I told him as my stomach growled in consent.

Aragorn smiled and returned to the fire, and poured the contents of a small bag into a pot over the fire. "It contains dried herbs and noodles. They make a filling and simple meal for those traveling in the wilderness." Aragorn said as he stirred the pot and allowed it to boil for several minutes.

"It sounds wonderful." I grinned as I watched him, thinking of the sort of dried meals that I had eaten before: those cheap and worthless noodles in a cup or something like Mac and Cheese.

He glanced at me with a questioning look so I said "I was remembering the similar foods that I had at home. Dried soups with no nutritional value, though they were pretty tasty."

"Hopefully you will find this equally good, and I assure you that it will only help speed your body on the way to recovery." Aragorn replied with a small smile as he brought bowl and spoon over to me. I reached for it with my left hand and stopped with a sigh as I realized that my arm wasn't going to be steady enough to eat without spilling half of it. Aragorn seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and he began feeding the soup to me. I was a little frustrated at being fed like a baby, but soon I only thought about how good the food tasted. I did notice that my jaw felt very stiff as I opened my mouth, and when Aragorn had finished, I said "Is my face as bruised as it feels?"

The Ranger sighed and stood up, rummaging in a pack until he produced a small mirror. He brought it back to me and held it in front of me.

"Oh darn, it is." I thought as I looked into the mirror, seeing two blue eyes looking back above a very swollen and dark jaw and neck. I then remember the Orcs slapping me the night before.

" It should heal quickly, if you will allow me to tend to it." Aragorn said with concern in his gray eyes.

"Oh, I would hate to look like this longer then necessary. And besides, you don't need my permission." I replied with a wince, feeling just how sore my neck felt.

"You would be surprised at how touchy some women are about their looks. Sometimes they refuse to let me help, believing that scars will fade without a strange man's medicine." the Ranger grinned as he sat back down.

I grinned too, knowing women like that from Alaska. Some of the girls at my school had been very protective of their beautiful faces. "Don't worry, I promise not to be stubborn, at least for matters like this."

"You had better not be." he replied with a teasing tone. I watched as he pulled several small leaves out of a hidden pocket and breathed on them, and rubbed them between his palms.

I recognize that plant." I thought. "Athelas." I said as if stating a fact.

Aragorn looked up, surprised and answered "I believe we have much to talk about. It will wait, however until you have had more rest." He finished rubbing the Athelas and said "It would greatly help aid your healing if I massage this into your neck."

"Be my guest." I replied, remembering how good my best friend had been at giving back rubs. We had done it many times, especially in her hot tub. I relaxed, leaning against the tree as he gently put his hands on my sore neck and rubbed the sweet smell of the ancient herb into my skin. I felt very sleepy as he massaged, and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of the plant and that of Aragorn.

Aragorn, I thought. How many times had I dreamed of meeting him and having him do this very thing? I wondered if he is King yet. I would have to be careful asking him, as I wouldn't want to interfere with the critical events of "The Lord of the Rings". I remembered reading a book about how stories change with one person affecting them. "Well, first I will find out what time I am in. Hopefully it will be after the War of the Ring, and I can act without caution since I have little knowledge of the future events." I grew sleepier by the minute with the touch of his gentle hands. Aragorn could tell, and he soon stopped and helped me lay back down, his hands supporting my back. He then lifted my head and put some thick cloth underneath, coushining my much improved neck.

"Goodnight, Emily." he murmured "You will feel much better when you wake." I sighed and drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke many hours later, opening my eyes to darkness. It was nighttime and the sky was beautiful, the stars glittered in patterns know only to the great creator himself. Aragorn was right, my shoulder was a dim ache and I was too busy staring at the stars to care about any other hurts.

As I gazed at the wonderous sky, I noticed several particularly bright stars, grouped in a cluster. They gave off radiance of great worth, and next to them, the others were like crystal to diamonds.

"It is said that when the Silmarils left Middle Earth, a reminder of the glory that once was appeared in the sky." spoke Aragorn softly.

I had forgotten all about him, and belatedly realized he was leaning against a nearby tree.

"How did you….." What trick was this that he knew my thoughts!

"All are drawn to the _elenrilde_, like the Silmarils, they hold power in their brilliance." He replied.

I was wide awake and figured that this was as good a time as any to get several matters cleared up.

"Will you answer other questions now?" I asked.

"Ask, and I will answer if I can." The Ranger replied.

"How is it that you know my name, knew that I was in trouble, and did not question my strange appearance?" I continued gazing at the _elenrilde_ as I awaited Aragorn's reply. His answer came after a moment's silence;

"I have dreamt of one like you, a stranger to this world, yet bearing more knowledge then most." He paused for a bit, and then continued.

"It was pure fortune that I encountered the Orcs when I did. When I saw you, your name echoed in my head, along with the understanding that you are the one I have seen."

"Oh." I said, thinking; "Well I suppose it makes sense, but boy am I lucky!"

"One thing I do not know, how is it that you know all things of this world?" Aragorn asked.

"At home there are books, well stories told of Middle Earth." I feared to say more until I knew if the Ring was destroyed and the King returned. This was a difficult question to phrase, and I hoped I would get a clue in his answer to this;

"How is it that you are here at such an ideal moment?" I asked.

Dawn was approaching and the stars began to fade. Grey mist rose in the distance and slowly drifted overhead, filled with the rosy glow of the rising sun.

"Rivendell is near, and Arwen wished to return to see that it remains undisturbed. Eldarion is old enough to be left with some semblance of control over Gondor. I discovered that Orcs were nearby, and I left Rivendell five days ago to track them." Answered Aragorn, nay Elessar King of Gondor.

At that moment, it truly sunk in, I was sitting in Middle Earth, next to the one person I wanted most to meet, all I could think was "Wow."

I told him, "This is fortunate as I was afraid of telling you something that might affect the natural course of events. Tolkien, the one who wrote the stories, did not record much after the destruction of the Ring."

Aragorn smiled and said " I believe matters are more clear for us both now."

"Yes, thank you." I grinned back.

With that the sun finished rising over the mountains. Aragorn glanced up, saying, "The new day is here, would you like something to eat?"

I took the Quenya word _elenrilde_ from _elen, which_ means star, and _rilde, which_ means brilliance.

Thank you to those who took the time to review, I appreciate all comments!


End file.
